Crazy Best Friend
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Oliver kissed her gently on the lips, taking her by surprise. But only in a good way. Loliver. ONESHOT.


**Title: **Crazy Best Friend  
**Rating: **M-Minor themes, drinking and language.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **Oliver kissed her gently on the lips, taking her by surprise. But only in a good way. Loliver. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. I'm not making money off of this, nor taking any credit.  
**Author's Note: **Yes, another Loliver. Don't worry, I will be doing another chappie story, at some point. Hold in there. :)

**Crazy Best Friend **

Oliver kissed Lily on the lips, as she reached across his lap to get another beer. "What the fuck was that for Oken?" Lily asked cracking open her beer bottle and taking and long drink from it. The kiss should've taken Lily by complete surprise, except for the fact that he had told her a week ago that he loved her. Naturally Lily tossed the comment aside and went on as usual, btu she had a feeling that tonight was going to be different from the moment she sat on Oliver's maroon couch.

Oliver lazily shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Lily. "Because I felt like it." He said and Lily let out a small laugh.

"You are so messed up. I mean I knew you were when you were fourteen…but I thought but eighteen, you'd be fixed." Lily joked and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Haha, you are a comedian." He said and Lily shook her head.

"Yeah well, you randomly kiss your best friends." Lily responded and Oliver's face grew serious, and Lily knew what was coming next.

"You're not just my best friend." He mumbled and Lily shook her head, loving the way he was talking towards her, but being scared by it all at the same time.

Oliver had been Lily's best friend since Kindergarten and for him to suddenly pronounce his love for her…it was weird. Lily had no idea how to feel about it. "Really?" Lily asked him standing up from the couch and then plopping on the arm of the chair Oliver was sitting in. "Why?" She added and Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Because you are so…Lily. And I love that." He answered and Lily laughed, Oliver was completely ridiculous at time.

"You are creeping the hell out of me." Lily said taking another drink of her second beer of the night. Even though it was just her and Oliver sitting around Oliver's house-no parents being home-Lily brought a twelve pack anyway, one she made her older brother in college buy.

"Well you do things to me every day." Oliver defended and Lily rolled her eyes. She wished that he would stop talking like that, but at the same time it made her heart speed up.

"Oliver…" Lily started but Oliver interrupted her by taking her beer out of her hands and setting in on the coffee table. "Hey!" She said and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I hate it when you do that." Oliver explained and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't give a fuck." Lily fought and Oliver quickly reached for her thin wrist and pulled her onto his lap. "Ollie!" Lily yelped and Oliver laughed.

"You are funny." He said and Lily shook her head.

"And you're crazy." She said and Oliver nodded his ehad, his brown hair bouncing over his eyes.

"I know that." He said and then he wrapped his hands around Lily's neck and pulled her close to him, until she could feel his breath on her face. "We're a perfect match." He whispered and Lily gave him a small smile, loving the way that his breath hit her lips when he spoke quietly to her.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked her hands falling onto Oliver's lap.

"Because, I knew I love you from the first day of kindergarten, when it apparent that I was crazy and you were funny." He answered and Lily let out a small giggle.

"Whatever. We didn't even officially meet until the second week. When you stole my glue." Lily said, smiling at the memory of first laying eyes on Oliver Oken when they were both five.

"Yeah but, I fell for you the first day. When I saw you doodle instead of draw the picture Mr. Hollads told us too. You were a rebel even then." Oliver said and Lily nodded her head. She could remember that day perfectly, but in her version Oliver wasn't someone she even knew.

"Okay." She said, not sure of what else to say the way that Oliver was staring at her was making her stomach flip around and her heart beat fast. She couldn't stand the way he was holding her neck and speaking close to her. It was driving her insane, but in the best way possible.

"I love you Lily." Oliver mumbled before leaning his face close to Lily's and kissing her gently on the lips taking her by surprise.

Lily kissed Oliver back, closing her eyes tightly and running her hands along his arms. When Oliver pulled away from Lily she playfully smacked him and rolled her eyes. "Fuck Oliver, you know how to mess me up." She said and then stood up from his lap, her face burning red. She really hates it when her best friend acts crazy.


End file.
